Detective Eisuke The Modern Sherlock Holmes
by Cdswalkthrough
Summary: Eisuke Hondou A high school detective known to solve many difficult cases and wish to discover the truth what happen to his Biological Father He currently live in a attic at coffee shop call Cafe Doyle He soon learn of a Mysterious Crime Sydicate and meet a boy name Conan Edogawa whose mind is like a Adult and work along side in pursue of the truth


**Chapter 1 The Great Detective**

* * *

 **Mansion outside of Beika City**

The Story begin Huge Mansion Located outside of Beika City

Yes The Culprit had jumped from one window to the other Before Everyone heard the victim screaming and came running said the Young Detective

But that's ridiculous They are 5 meters apart said a guest

No, It's not even 2 meters to climb up the wall to the Roof said the Young Detective It wouldn't have occurred to me that If I had not known this house unique structure and at the time, there was only one person who could walk through this house unsuspected said The Young Detective

Then Out with it already yelled the Mansion owner who is the murderer who killed Mr. Yamazaki

It was you declare the Young Detective

The Young Detective named is Eisuke Hondou who point the Mansion Owner as the Culprit

The Mansion Owner You are the only who could have done it. answer Eisuke

That Impossible stop joking around. said the Mansion Owner My leg is still injury and I can barely walk.

You should stop with acting already. said Eisuke Because your Secret has already been exposed.

Eisuke throw a globe at the Owner move and dodge and was able to Stand.

Oh, my god how are you be able to stand? questioned a Maid in Shock

Gah damn reflexes! cursed the Mansion Owner

Your leg has already healed about three months ago. said Eisuke Isn't that right Inspector Megure.

Your Doctor told us everything so give it up. said Inspector Megure

Dammit. cursed the Mansion Owner as he attempted to flee

Hey wait! yelled Inspector Megure

You're not going anywhere said Eisuke as he rushes toward to mansion owner and tackle him knocking him down

Gotcha said Eisuke

The Mansion Owner was arrested taken away by the Police

Well thank a lot Hondou-kun We had to borrow your help again said Inspector Megure as He pat Eisuke hard on his back You're always come through

No no no need to thank me If you got any tough case you need to solve then leave it me the Great High School Detective Eisuke Hondou

Meanwhile after the Case Eisuke is currently sleeping in his bed in the addict of Cafe Doyle where he is currently living He soon wakes up and get out of bed

Ugh My eyelid is heavy said Eisuke well I better get ready for School

Eisuke first went to the washroom and brush his teeth and then get dressed for school and went downstairs

At Downstairs He sees Keijuro Yamada the owner of Cafe Doyle and currently his Guardian

Oh you up said Keijuro

In that case I'll give something to eat here finish it before customer start coming said Keijuro

Keijuro place a plate of curry on the table

Huh Curry for breakfast asked Eisuke

Just eat it be sure to finish before customer come answer Keijuro

Ah sure nodded silently as he begin to eat it

What a unique complex flavor with bold spiciness thought Eisuke

While Eating The TV show a News Report of Eisuke solving a case

High School Detective Eisuke Hondou is amazing and he going on and solve another case we can called him the Great Detective

Why do You keep getting yourself involved in these case to often said Keijuro shouldn't you let the police

Well I have a strong sense of curiosity answered Eisuke it practically like a disease where can't help it

Well try to be careful If you keep this up you might end up loosing your life said Keijuro

Yes Of course said Eisuke

Eisuke then Finnish eating his Curry

When I'm Finnish so I be heading to School

Take care said Keijuro

Eisuke left and head to school

While walking to School He keep hearing talk about him almost everywhere

Did you hear that high school detective did it again said a High School Girl

Yeah Eisuke Hondou isn't he Awesome said a High School Girl's Friend A Famous High School Detective He's living another world

As Eisuke walks he heard a news reported about him Solving case

We can surely called Eisuke Hondou the Savior of Japanese Police Department said a Newcaster

Ah Savior of Japanese Police Force that a bit to much said Eisuke feeling flatter by the Praise

Eisuke sudden got hit by karate bag by Ran Mouri his Childhood Friend

Ow what was that for asked Eisuke

Just looking at you acting like such a dork said Ran

What do you mean asked Eisuke

Oh nothing It not like angry that it's your fault that my Dad isn't getting any work said Ran

Eh so your Dad still a Detective questioned Eisuke But It's not my fault That he isn't getting any work It because he pretty bad at it

Hohoho Ran laugh before punching a street light cracking it

I said I'm not mad at all said Ran

Whoa Scary That's nothing less for the Captain of the Karate Team for you said Eisuke

While walking to School Eisuke see a soccer ball flying and landed on a Tree

Hey Oni-san can get us our ball for us please asked a Young Child

Eisuke climb the Tree without any trouble getting the Soccer Ball and drop down

Here you go as Eisuke give the ball back to the Boy

Thank a lot Oni-san said the Young Child

Your welcome Bye said Eisuke

If you have been more serious and practice your running more harder in the American football team You would have been a National Hero by now said Ran

Nah I don't need to be a National sports hero or anything my running is one of the necessity That I needed to become a Detective Holmes practice fencing you know

But that only in a Book said Ran

But Everyone know who he is Sherlock Holmes is the World Greatest Detective He's really amazing all way cool and compose Intelligence his reasoning and observation skills are off the charts He even good enough to be a professional violinist

The one who create him was Sir Arthur Conan Doyle the one who made the the World's Greatest Detective

Eisuke then bump into wall hurt himself

Ow that hurt said Eisuke painfully

Geez You're a clumsy person who often slip and fell most of time and use to all way been a errand boy that is often used by people all the time since in Elementary School

That the old me beside I been getting a lot fan letter back at my old house said Eisuke everyone love a great detective

Oh really said Ran

I don't really mind going gaga over these girls but shouldn't you find one girl that you like asked Ran

One Girl I like huh said Eisuke

Actually I kinda already find the one I like Thought Eisuke as he stare at Ran with a small blush

Hey what are you staring at me for questioned Ran

Eh oh nothing said Eisuke as he quickly turn his head around

Jeez One of these days When you keep get into case you might end up get into real trouble said Ran

That Might be True answered Eisuke

Keijuro once said something like that too about loosing my Life thought Eisuke

Why do you have be a Detective If you love those Detective stories so much why don't you be a writer questioned Ran

No I don't want be a Writer or write about Detective I want to be one said Eisuke I want to be the Modern Sherlock Holmes

I always get excited when solving a case and Enjoy the thrills foil the scheme of Criminals My sense of curiously is shaking me by core that I can't really stop That what Detectives are like Well we should hurried to School later

Hold it said Ran

Huh what is it asked Eisuke

You didn't forget about the Promise for Tomorrow Did you asked Ran

Huh Promise questioned Eisuke

Have you Forgotten weren't you the one who said that you will take to Tropical Land if I won the City Karate Tournament said Ran while she launch multiply kick toward Eisuke where manage to dodge all of them before he trip and fell down and hit his head

Ow that Hurt said Eisuke

Forget it It not like I want to go with you anyway said Ran

Wait a moment Of course I remembered please don't get mad Tropical Land 10:00 Tomorrow said Eisuke

How could I even forget thought Eisuke

Well Don't forget that You're paying for everything alright said Ran

Huh I was questioned Eisuke

 **Tropical Land**

Eisuke and Ran goes around at the Tropical Land going into many places


End file.
